Things Change
by revailex
Summary: Quinn is fighting her feelings, so she stays just friends with Rachel. When Quinn stays over one weekend, things happen that neither girl thought would. Warnings: Eventual femslash, language, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Things Change

Rating: M

Summary: Quinn is fighting her feelings, so she stays just friends with Rachel. When Quinn stays over one weekend, things happen that naither girl thought would.

Disclaimer: 1. I own nothing and no one in this story. All is owned by others. 2. Quin was pregnant, but it was Rachel with her in the delivery room, not Mercedes. Spoilers, though I do not think there are any, through duets.

* * *

Quinn knew this was going to be hard. She and Rachel were best friends; they had been since fourth grade. They could talk about anything and sit as close as they wanted, because it was never awkward since they were best friends.

That all changed, however, after Quinn got pregnant. She is not sure when exactly she fell for Rachel. It could have been when she first found out she was pregnant, and Rachel was the first she told and she was incredibly supportive. Or it could have been when Rachel would run out at four in the morning for bacon or Chinese food for her when the cravings hit, then would sit and hold her when she cried. It could have even been when Rachel was there in the delivery room, holding her hand and kissing her forehead, telling her how amazing she was. The feelings were definitely cemented when Quinn saw Rachel holding Beth a few hours later, how Rachel looked so peaceful, gently rocking her in her arms.

Then there was the physical attraction, of course. Quinn had always known Rachel was pretty, but it never really hit her to call Rachel beautiful until recently. She always looked beautiful to Quinn now. And then when Rachel wore the shortest of her short skirts or her bikinis when they were swimming, she was fucking sexy in Quinn's mind.

When Quinn was in bed at night, running her hands up and down herself, thrusting into her wet pussy, Rachel was the only one on her mind,

Sleepovers nowadays were heaven and hell at the same time, especially the double night ones they would have every once in a while. Heaven because of being so close to Rachel, lying next to her pressed up side-to-side while watching movies or just lying there and talking. They were hell because after all this Quinn was incredibly aroused, but had no way to sate her desires until Sunday night in bed, after a full weekend with Rachel.

So now she was at Rachel's for a double nighter, Rachel's head on her shoulder while they finished their first movie, calling out a goodbye to Rachel's dads who were on their way to dinner.

The end credits began, Quinn barely registering them until there was a lack of warmth against her as Rachel moved to stop the DVD player. Quinn found it odd when she did not put in another movie. She instead turned the television off and came to sit by Quinn, a serious expression on her face.

"Quinn I… We've been friends a long time, right?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Since the fourth grade, Rach. If that's not a long time, I don't know what is." Quinn replied, wondering what had gotten into Rachel.

"And we can talk about anything, right?"

"Of course."

"And we'll always be best friends, no matter what?"

"No matter what. Unless you like, try to kill me or something." Quinn joked, trying to lighten the mood. She wondered what it was that could be this serious.

_Maybe she's going to tell you she likes gir-_

Quinn shot that thought down in her mind. There was no way Rachel like girls. She was always the one to go on and on about guys. Even in the movie they had just watched, Rachel was almost drooling over the lead guy. Whom Quinn had to admit was good-looking, but he did nothing for her. He was a brunette, but there was only one brunette that got her going. The one right in front of her who looked incredibly cute when she was nervous.

But still. There was about a ninety nine point nine percent chance in Quinn's mind that Rachel was going to tell her that she like girls. And an even less chance that she would say she liked Quinn.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel asked.

_Damn she looks so cute._ Quinn thought to herself as she replied.

"You can tell me anything, Rachel."

"I…" Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. "I… I like girls."

What Rachel said did not hit Quinn immediately. It did not sink in until she saw the tears forming in Rachel's, and she realized that her silence had been taken as a bad thing.

"Quinn I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to m-make you uncomfortable I j-just thought-" Rachel stammered out as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. She tried to continue but Quinn stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

"Rachel Rachel shhh it's okay it's okay shhh don't cry please I'm not upset or uncomfortable it was the just a surprise, that's all." Quinn said hurriedly, trying to comfort the girl because it broke her heart to see Rachel cry.

Quinn shuffled on the bed, moving to Rachel's side and putting her arms around the smaller girl, trying to draw away the hurt. After a few minutes, Rachel sniffled and moved her head off Quinn's shoulder to look at her.

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want anything to hurt our friendship." Rachel said, voice cracking on the last part.

"Rachel, I'm positive. You're still the same sometimes diva Rachel who tends to ramble a lot." Quinn said affectionately, poking her in the ribs causing Rachel to laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much." Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at Quinn. With how close they were, still half-embracing, Quinn found herself distracted by thoughts of how much she wanted to kiss Rachel.

Her eyes met Rachel's, and there was something in Rachel's eyes, but Quinn could not figure out what it was. Desire? Love? Feelings of more than friendship?

They had unconsciously moved closer towards each other, mere inches apart. Quinn could feel something in the air, and it was so powerful Quinn was sure Rachel could feel it too. The feeling told her to just move closer and…

Quinn sprang back, trying not to notice the hurt and bewildered look on Rachel's face. She could not do this, could not risk this yet. As much as she wanted, she could not.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Quinn managed to get out, grabbing her bag and practically running to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her and falling against it. She sunk to the floor softly, burying her head in her hands, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Author's Note: I am thinking one, possibly two or more chapters after this. Not sure yet. Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note:** Special shout out to AgentNote, who was the first to review, and to agarza1538, who hit it spot on in their comment about what was going to happen. Please read and review! :)

* * *

Rachel's POV

Rachel sat there in stunned silence, watching as Quinn ran out the door. She heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting and the soft thud of something falling. She had no idea what had suddenly gotten into Quinn. It had seemed like everything was going well. Rachel had told her, and she had not freaked out like Rachel had thought she would. Quinn's reaction had been sp reassuring, especially since she was the first person to whom Rachel had come out. It had been going well and then… And then…

Rachel felt sure that Quinn had felt something when their eyes had locked during that time. Something sparked, or snapped, and it made Rachel finally confront how she felt about Quinn.

Rachel loved her, but it had been in a completely platonic way. That was all it had been, all it had ever been, ever since they first became friends in the fourth grade. Rachel remembered it very clearly, as it had been one of the most important days in her life. It was the day she made her first real and true friend.

_It was Rachel's first day at William McKinley Elementary School, and she was terrified. She had not had any friends at her old school; a lot of students there were children of homophobic parents, and the kids were told to stay away from her because of her fathers. Because of this she always felt ostracized, and devoted herself to her singing and her schoolwork. Her dads hated that she had to go through this, but because of work they had to stay._

_Luckily, (in her fathers' opinions) they were able to transfer to Lima because of work. Rachel, however, did not think it was so lucky. At least at her old school, she reasoned to herself, she was used to the ostracism and was almost numb to it after a few years. But here, she would quite possibly have to go through that again. Which she did not want to happen._

_So here she clung to her dad's leg, as he tried to gently pry her off._

"_Rachel," he said. "Everything will be alright sweetheart. I promise it will be." He finally managed to detach her arms from his leg, but still she stood there, not moving towards the school._

"_But Dad… What if they're mean like the other kids?" Rachel asked, sounding sad and scared. It hurt her dad to see her like that, but he persisted._

"_Baby girl, it's a new year in a new school in a new state. Can you give it one day, please? Just one day? If it doesn't work out, we'll look at some other options, okay?" he said, hoping it would appease the younger girl enough to go into the school. He checked his watch; the bell would ring in a few minutes._

_Rachel pondered this, then with an accompanying sigh, agreed._

_Her dad was thankful. "Alright, sweetheart, time to go, okay? Everything'll be okay, okay? I love you." he said, kneeling down to hug her._

"_I love you too Dad." she replied, returning the hug. Her dad watched her walk into the school, and waited until she was out of sight before leaving, hoping this would work out._

_Rachel's day began with a meet-and-greet activity where the teacher picked partners. Rachel was paired with a girl who was just a little taller than her. She had blonde hair, and Rachel noticed that she had hazel eyes that Rachel thought were pretty._

"_Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel said, extending her hand._

_The other girl shook it. "Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you. Are you new to WMES?" she asked. Rachel could detect no sarcasm or dislike in Quinn's voice, so she happily replied._

"_Yes, my dads and I just moved here, because my dad was able to transfer in his job. The building seems much nicer than the one at which I used to attend."_

"_Dads?" Quinn asked, eyes slightly wider._

_Rachel steeled herself as she replied. "Yes. I have two fathers, Dad and Daddy. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, ready for the usual onslaught of insults._

_Quinn shook her head no, and if Rachel had ever been shocked, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. "You…You don't?"_

_Quinn shook her head again. "No. My mommy told me to accept everyone. She even has a friend that's a guy who likes guys. He's funny, and nice. And he took me to see _Wicked_ last year for my birthday._

_Rachel thought she might have just found the most perfect person in the world to be her friend._

"_Really? I love _Wicked_! I've seen it three times!" Rachel exclaimed._

"_Wasn't it amazing?" Quinn asked, and Rachel could tell she was getting very much into the conversation._

"_Yes! What was your favorite part?"_

_They settled into a long discussion about the play and many other things, and by the time recess began Rachel was sure she had made a best friend. The thought was cemented into place when Quinn kicked a boy named Noah Puckerman in the shins for pushing Rachel into the dirt when he was racing to get to the football field._

_When Rachel got home that night, she told her dads that under absolutely no circumstances were they allowed to move._

_They continued to spend as much time as they could together, and even though they had their fair share of feuds, they stayed friends all throughout middle and into high school._

Rachel was brought back into reality when she heard the water starting from the bathroom. She sighed, wondering what this night was going to bring once Quinn came back.

"Oh god…Yes…"

"What the hell was that?" Rachel thought, somewhat startled. She was sure she had not heard what she thought she had. She thought she had heard… Moaning… But she could not have heard that. And it most definitely had not sounded like Quinn. Of course not. Then she heard it again, and this time it shocked her so much she almost fell off the bed.

"More… _R-Rachel…_"

That was unmistakably Quinn's voice. Moaning Rachel's name. While in the shower. This could only mean one thing.

_Oh my God. _Rachel moaned internally at the thought of Quinn naked, water running down her while she touched herself… Rachel had to admit she had thought of Quinn this way before, only once or twice, but it had never aroused her before. It had seemed weird to her then because they were just friends. Well, until recently, that is. Now she wanted to go into the bathroom, take Quinn and wanted to lay her down and fuck the living daylights out of Quinn. Rachel wanted to be the one, with her hands and her tongue, to be the one to make Quinn moan like that.

Yet she knew it was more than that. Rachel wanted more than just a quick fuck. When she had first started finding girls attractive she had felt nothing for Quinn except friendship, because their friendship was far too important to her. She did not want to lose her one true friend.

But lately… Rachel wanted more. She wanted to be able to hold Quinn's hand when they were together, or kiss her while they snuggled together when they watched movies or did homework together. She wanted to be able to not chide herself when she accidentally called Quinn her girlfriend in her mind, when thoughts of the beautiful blonde ran through her head.

She wondered if she should go into the bathroom and confront Quinn about everything. But she did not know how Quinn felt. She had never mentioned anything about liking girls in general, especially not Rachel herself. And that could be the most awkward situation ever, walking in on your best friend in the shower, possibly touching herself, and ask if she has feelings for you. She resolved that if she heard another moan, which had either stopped or she had not been noticing them while thinking, she would go see about what it was.

She had barely finished her thought when she heard the next moan, considerably louder than the rest. This one had no coherent words, as far as Rachel could tell. IT was just sounds that put together sent a renewed rush of heat to her core.

Since she had told herself she would, Rachel took a deep breath, stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom, surprised to find it unlocked after what had happened. She slipped the door open quietly, tip-toed inside, closing the door softly and quickly before it could let in a draft.

She ventured closer to the shower. As the moans that she now knew were most definitely from Quinn were coming more rapidly, she began to hear her name again, which had her underwear becoming soaked even more.

In one fluid motion, Rachel took one last step forward and pulled the shower curtain back, seeing one of Quinn's hands on her nipple with the other fingering her clit before Quinn realized what had just happened. She put one hand over her mouth, but made no move to cover herself, everything on display in front of Rachel. She found that very distracting, and did her best to stop her eyes from venturing lower than the other girl's eyes. It could have been one of the hardest things Rachel had ever had to do in her life.

Quinn managed to find her voice, but barely. "Rachel… W-What are you dong?"

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, and got ready to tell the other girl exactly what she was doing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Did this chapter make sense? I am not sure if it did. This chapter was actually planned before the first one, and I finally wrote it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! Really what helped this chapter come up! Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one took a little longer, had a crapload of homework that I really did not want to do but had to do anyways lol. And then family gatherings and such. So I hope the next one will not take as long, 'cause I got all the projects done I had to. And thank you again to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! :)

* * *

Quinn's POV

Quinn was not entirely sure what she was thinking when she decided to first run her hands down herself in Rachel's shower. It just sort of happened as a result of being so close to Rachel before and after everything, and with this new revelation from her. To top it all off, Quinn was completely frustrated with herself for running. And when she was frustrated with herself, she had only one option.

She thought she would be safe to get off. She had tried to keep herself quiet, but whenever she thought of Rachel she would get a little… Okay, a lot vocal. Her mom had walked in on her twice when this happened, and Quinn pretended she was asleep until her mom left. Her mom was still a little suspicious about those instances, now that Quinn thought about it. But she soon forgot as her fingers found their way to her clit, rubbing the nub at alternating speeds, while her other hand went to work at her nipples.

It had felt so good, especially since she had been exhausted these last couple of nights because of Cheerios practices, and wanted to sleep rather than take care of her arousal. Also, the fact that she was in Rachel's house, with Rachel just a half dozen feet away, sent a wave of heat to her core.

She had tried to keep quiet, and she honestly thought she had been doing a good job of doing so; there were only a couple of moans she thought may have been a little loud. However, she heard nothing that would indicate Rachel had heard something.

Her whole idea of Rachel not knowing was pretty much shattered when Rachel flung open the shower curtain, startling the hell out of her, and stood and stared at her. Quinn noticed she kept her eyes on Quinn's face most of the time, but there were a couple of wandering glances which were Quinn's main reasons for not moving to cover herself.

Quinn managed to find her voice, enough to ask Rachel what she was doing.

Rachel opened her mouth, started to say something, and then her voice faltered. "Quinn could you… Would you mind, um… Covering yourself?" she stuttered out, the blush rising on her face.

Quinn obliged, even though she really did not want to. She made sure to exaggerate her movements as she reached for the towel, showing off every inch of her skin. She could feel Rachel's gaze on her, following her movements until Quinn had the towel securely wrapped around herself.

Quinn stood in front of Rachel. She watched as the brunette tore her gaze away from Quinn's legs to look at her.

"Um… I think we need to talk," Rachel said, somewhat speechless since her original driving force had somewhat worn off. Quinn was surprised that Rachel was speechless. Rachel Berry was never speechless.

"Quinn… Were you… Masturbating in my shower?" Rachel asked.

Quinn figured there was no point in denying it. Rachel had walked in on her in the middle of it. Well actually, Quinn had been right on the brink of climaxing, and now that she thought about it, she really wanted to finish. But she knew that she and Rachel had to talk, so she pushed her arousal to the back of her mind.

She simply answered, "Yes."

Rachel took a deep breath. Then she exhaled. "Why did you feel the need to do that in my shower?"

Quinn really wanted to answer with, "Because I was turned on from being around you and your sexiness." But she had a feeling that would not go over too well. So she answered with something more general. "Because I just hadn't in a while and it just pretty much ended up with me doing it then."

Rachel nodded. "One more question."

Quinn nodded, acknowledging her to continue.

"Was it my name you were moaning?"

This threw Quinn completely through a loop. She did not remember moaning Rachel's name, she could not remember if she had moaned…

_Oh shit!_, she thought to herself. She remembered now. She had, once, trying to stop herself from moaning Rachel's name. But it slipped out once, and it had been during one of the louder moans. Quinn thought about her options.

Rachel knew her too well to believe any lie Quinn told her, and Quinn did not really want to lie. She really wanted to tell Rachel how she felt, and now seemed the best time to tell her. So she took a deep breath, steeled herself for the possible negative reaction, and answered with a simple, "Yes."

"Do you like me as more than a friend?"

Again Quinn answered with just a yes.

Rachel was speechless for the second time tonight, and her eyes closed as she processed this information. Rachel did not say anything for a while, and Quinn slowly got up to leave.

"I'm sorry, I'll just… I'll just go." Quinn murmured, starting to make her way towards the door, clothes in hand, intent on changing quickly and leaving. She was stopped when a hand encircled her wrist, pulling her back towards the bed.

"Wait." Rachel said. "Stay. Please."

Quinn sat back down, adjusting her towel.

"How long have you liked me like that?" Rachel asked, not removing her hand from Quinn's wrist.

"Um, I really don't know. A while." Quinn said, half of her attention entirely focused on Rachel's hand still around her wrist.

"One more question, and then I promise I'm done, okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay." Quinn was a little nervous about what the question was.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Quinn figured the answer to this question was obvious, but she answered anyways.

"Well, I didn't want to make anything awkward. I figured that even if we couldn't be together like that, I still wanted us to be best friends. I didn't want to tell you and then lose you as my best friend. So I tried to just, push back the feelings, and focus on just being your best friend. I didn't want to lose what we had as friends."

"Can I ask one more question?" Rachel asked, looking at her with an apologetic smile.

"Of course." Quinn said.

Rachel moved closer, her face inches away from Quinn's. Quinn could smell Rachel's perfume mixed with how good Rachel naturally smelled, and the scent made her half dizzy with want, sending a rush of heat throughout her entire body.

Rachel leaned even closer, which Quinn did not think was possible. She rested one hand lightly on Quinn's thigh, high enough to rekindle Quinn's arousal. She moved her lips next to Quinn's ear, which sent an internal shudder down the blonde's spine. Whispering into her ear, Rachel said,

"How would you react if I told you I liked you as more than a friend?"

* * *

I am sorry for the cruel cliffhangers. I just love them so. And it gives me incentive to write more chapters when I know if I do not, people will be mobbing with pitchforks and torches lol. Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So I'm sorry this one took super long. My mom was in the hospital, and then there was a bomb threat and fires at my school, and my laptop was there and no one was allowed in until today, so I had nothing to post with. Luckily my mom is okay and none of my stuff was damaged. And since I'm not entirely sure what Rachel's dads are named, I'm going to use what I've seen most, which are Leroy and James. Please R&R :)

* * *

Rachel's POV

Rachel had no idea where she was going with everything when she first followed Quinn into her room, trying not to stare at Quinn's legs. She did not succeed. Quinn's legs were just… Damn.

Quinn sat down on the bed, and Rachel was rewarded with the towel slipping further up her thighs, and Rachel really wanted to touch and feel the creamy skin. Now that Quinn had covered herself she did not feel like as much as a pervert when she looked at her.

Rachel went through the list of questions that had randomly formed inside her mind. After Quinn answered her question o why she had not told Rachel, Rachel decided to put her plan into action.

With her last question about to spill from her mouth, she moved her hand to Quinn's thigh, marveling at the warmth and softness of the skin underneath her fingertips. Moving so her lips were right next to Quinn's ear, she inhaled the scent of the other girl's shampoo, and let the question fall from her lips in somewhat of a whisper, knowing that it could possibly change everything between them forever.

"How would you react if I told you I liked you as more than a friend?"

Rachel did not move her head very far after asking it, just enough that she could look Quinn in the eyes. Quinn's eyes widened, but she said nothing for a few moments. When she had her reply, she looked straight into Rachel's eyes and said,

"I would think that everything I had wanted for a long time was coming true. I would be ecstatic, and hopeful that we could have a romantic relationship together. And I would really, really want to kiss you."

Rachel moved closer, her lips almost touching Quinn's, in a position much similar to earlier, and Rachel hoped that this time things would turn out better this time.

"You really want to kiss me?" Rachel asked, wanting more confirmation.

Quinn nodded.

Rachel stared at Quinn for a long moment, and then said the next life-changing phrase of the night.

"Then kiss me."

Quinn hesitated for only a second before licking her lips and gently sliding her lips against Rachel's, eyes slipping shut. Both girls let out a soft sigh at the contact, at the fact that what they had both wanted for so long had finally happened. They were both trying to prolong the kiss as long as possible, but had to break away when the need for air became greater.

Quinn looked at Rachel, biting her bottom lip nervously while Rachel smiled, which cause Quinn to smile as well.

"I really like that." Rachel stated, her head spinning from the feeling of finally kissing the blonde.

"Me too." Quinn replied before moving to kiss Rachel again.

This kiss was much different than the first. The first had been slow and gentle, and sweet. This one was rougher, full of passion, igniting the arousal in the two. Quinn's tongue traced at the seam of Rachel's lips, asking for access. Her lips parted and their tongues met, a gasp coming from both girls.

Rachel ran her hands up Quinn's arms to her bare shoulders. She could not get enough of the feeling of the soft skin under her hands. She stroked down to the skin around her collarbone and back up to her shoulders, before dipping down on her back to rub at her shoulder blades, pushing gently to bring them closer together. Quinn's hands drifted to the hem of Rachel's T-shirt, and broke the kiss while silently asking for permission. Rachel nodded. She needed Quinn.

Quinn pulled the shirt over Rachel's head, leaving the brunette in a lacy black strapless bra. She slowly ran her hands over Rachel's bra-clad breasts before moving her hands around to undo the clasp on the bra.

As her bra was removed, Rachel moved her hands to the top of Quinn's towel, and tugged it down gently, leaving the blonde's top exposed. They both stared at the other's chest. Even though they had seen each other topless, even naked, in the course of their friendship, it was never like this. The girls wanted to touch the other, to feel the soft skin and flesh and draw moans from whom they were touching.

Quinn made the first move, placing her palms on Rachel's breasts, gently squeezing them before her fingers each took a nipple, tugging on them gently. Rachel gasped at the feeling of it being someone else to do this to her. Quinn pinched and pulled, and each movement sent a shot of heat to Rachel's core.

Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's chest, her breasts resting in Rachel's hands. They were soft, and Rachel thought she had never felt anything better. She squeezed them gently, earning a soft sigh from Quinn. She massaged them for a few more moments then moved to her nipples. She took them, pulling them gently before pinching them as Quinn moaned into her ear.

Quinn's hands had moved to Rachel's thighs while she had played with Quinn's nipples, and her nails now gently scraped up and down the denim of her jeans. Her hands went to the button on the jeans, once again looking at Rachel for permission, who nodded again. Quinn then deftly undid the button and unzipped the zipper. Rachel lifted her hips up to allow Quinn to slide them off her, naked except for black lacy underwear that matched her bra.

"Damn Rach, I love the underwear. Were you expecting something to happen tonight?" Quinn said huskily, with a teasing note in her voice as a lone finger slowly ran up and down the front of the panties.

"I only hoped…" Rachel panted out, hips bucking towards Quinn's finger, desperate to increase the friction against her core. Her panties were soaked through, which Quinn noticed.

"You're so wet, all for me, aren't you Rach?" Quinn asked, increasing the pressure against Rachel slightly.

Rachel nodded quickly. She was rewarded by more pressure against her clit, her hips moving erratically, wanting, and needing, more.

There was a sudden loss of pressure, and Rachel whined at the loss until she realized that Quinn was gently pushing her onto her back. She hovered over her, gazing into Rachel's hooded eyes, a hand snaking between them to remove Rachel's underwear. Rachel's hips moved of their own accord, enabling the panties to be pulled off, leaving Rachel naked underneath Quinn, who sat back to stare at the beautiful brunette underneath her. The towel that was pooling around her waist was quickly removed by Rachel, both girls now fully naked.

Quinn straddled Rachel's hips, both girls moaning as their wet cores pressed against each other. Rachel pulled the taller girl in for a kiss that was sensual and full of lust, hands running up and down her back. Quinn broke the kiss to nuzzle into Rachel's neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin.

Moving lower, she kissed between Rachel's breasts, and then took a nipple between her lips, sucking and biting down gently, causing the shorter girl to twitch with pleasure. She then repeated this with the other nipple before kissing down her stomach, fingers massaging her hip bones while Quinn came to face Rachel's dripping core.

One finger moved to lazily encircle her clit, and Rachel thought that nothing could ever feel better than this. Quinn then slid the finger down to her slit, collecting some of the wetness on her finger before holding it up to Rachel's view and taking it into her mouth, cleaning it off. Both girls moaned; Quinn at the taste of Rachel, and Rachel at seeing Quinn doing that.

Both girls froze at the sound of throat clearing coming from the doorway. They had been so focused on each other that they did not notice the door to Rachel's bedroom opening. Her fathers stood in the doorway, having finished their dinner together, and both looking a little shocked at the sight before them.

"Um… Hi Dad, Daddy." Rachel said nervously, pulling Quinn up next to her and grabbing the quilt to cover them.

"Hi… Can we talk to you two downstairs? Once you guys are decent, of course." The taller of the men, Leroy, said.

The girls nodded, and the men quickly left, shutting the door but not letting it latch. They looked at each other and dissolved into mortified giggles.

"This is going to be the biggest walk of shame ever." Rachel said in between giggles, kissing Quinn gently as they moved from under the covers to get dressed.

Once they were decent, Quinn took Rachel's hand and kissed her on the cheek and they made their way down the stairs. Rachel was right, it was the biggest walk of shame either had ever had, but it made it a hell of a lot better that they were together.

* * *

Well at least it isn't too much of a cliffhanger lol. I'll try to have next chapter up soon, but there's now another idea invading my head for a different story, so... We shall see :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Heyy! So I tried to write this chapter, the sequel to After School Escapade, and finish Greek tragedy and drama research this afternoon. Needless to say, only the research and this got done. But for anyone who reads this and ASE, the sequel for ASE should be up soon. Anyways, this is mostly fluff with some humor and sweetness. Please R&R! :)

* * *

Quinn's POV

Quinn and Rachel made their way downstairs still hand-in-hand, which did not escape Rachel's dad's notice. Leroy and James sat at the kitchen table, and gestured for the girls to sit across from them.

"So girls…" Leroy began, and then faltered. He regained his voice enough to ask "When did all this start?"

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. "Well." Rachel began. "We'd both had feelings for each other for a while," she looked to Quinn for confirmation on the blonde's part, and Quinn nodded. Rachel continued. "But it hadn't ended up as expressing our mutual feelings until tonight."

Leroy nodded, while James, who had been quiet, suddenly spoke up. "So… Are you two… Dating?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but Quinn cut her off. "I would like to date Rachel. If she'll have me. And if you and Leroy will allow me to date her." Quinn looked hopefully at Rachel, who literally almost squealed with delight, and tried to jump into Quinn's arms, but Quinn held her back. Rachel looked at her questioningly, and Quinn whispered into her ear. "I want to get their permission first." Rachel nodded.

Quinn looked back towards the two men, who looked at each other, seemed to have a silent conversation, and then looked back at Quinn.

Leroy and James each took a hand of Quinn's, and then James spoke. "Quinn, we would love for you to date Rachel. We've known you for years; we trust you and love you like you were our own daughter. We know you would never do anything to hurt her. We love you, and give our blessing for you two to date."

Quinn had to fight back tears after James was done talking. She squeezed both their hands and looked at them both before saying "Thank you so much. I promise I will treat her right, and will try to be everything she deserves, even though I know she is way too great and amazing for me." She then turned to look at Rachel.

In a sudden burst of romanticism, she stood and pushed the chair back and dropped to one knee, taking one of Rachel's hands in both of hers.

"Rachel Berry," she began, looking up at the beautiful girl. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Rachel smiled down at her, eyes glistening with tears of joy. "Yes Quinn, of course. I would love to."

Quinn stood up and gently pulled Rachel out of her chair. She kissed her softly on the lips before drawing her into a hug. Her hands linked at the small of her back while she nuzzled her face into the soft skin of Rachel's neck, the soft brunette curls of Rachel's hair falling against Quinn's blonde ones.

_This has to be one of the greatest nights of my life._ Quinn thought as she lost herself in the feel of Rachel's body in her arms. Quinn let out a sigh of contentment and pressed a soft kiss against Rachel's neck, who sighed as well.

They stood together for quite a while, or so it seemed to Quinn. They did not move apart until they heard the chairs at the table scraping against the floor, signaling that the Berry men were getting up. Both girls looked over at them. James stood there, somehow managing to have a genuine smile and a smirk on his face at the same time. Leroy was handing a ten dollar bill to James.

The girls looked at them questioningly. James pointed at Leroy while holding back laughter, saying "He gets to explain."

Leroy looked very uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. "Well…I kind of made a bet with your father, about if you would ever start dating. He bet you two would start before senior year; I thought it wouldn't be until after that."

Rachel looked a little shocked while Quinn just laughed. "Dad! Daddy! I can't believe you two bet on mine and Quinn's relationship! That is completely-" Rachel was cut off when Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips, proving one way to effectively quiet the brunette.

"Calm down Rach, it's okay. They're not the only ones who bet on us. Brittany and Santana did too."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn laughed again. "Yes. Santana bet that, and I quote, 'Sometime this year, Quinn and Rachel will eventually pull their heads out of their asses and start dating and then my worst nightmare will happen when I am force to go on a double date with them and watch them be all disgustingly cute together.' But she thought like your daddy, that it would happen before senior year. Brittany thought it would happen when the ducks took over the school."

Rachel did not look very surprised at Brittany's thought. "When were the ducks supposed to take over the school?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. She wouldn't tell me so it would be a surprise." Quinn said.

"Huh. So anyways, so much for people staying out of other's personal affairs."

"Rach, we're in high school. No one stays out of other's personal affairs."

Rachel's dads laughed at that reasoning. "Well this has certainly been an interesting night." Leroy said.

"Even though we may have to burn our eyes after what we saw." James added, causing him and Leroy to laugh when Rachel and Quinn blushed a dark, dark scarlet.

"James, do you think we need to employ an open-door policy?" Leroy asked, half jokingly, half serious.

"Well… Maybe not yet… Depends on what happens that we know about when we're home…"

Quinn did not think it was possible to be as mortified as she was right then. She looked at Rachel and could tell the shorter girl felt the same way, judging by the profound redness on her cheeks.

"Boy, I do love embarrassing Rachel and Quinn." James said, sounding satisfied as he stretched. "But I'm ready for bed. How about you babe?" he asked Leroy.

"Sure." Leroy said, and both men moved to hug and kiss the girls goodnight. "Try not to be too loud, okay?" he added, and dodged Rachel who moved to slap him playfully on the arm.

Both men made their way upstairs while Rachel and Quinn stayed in the kitchen. Turning to face her girlfriend - _Damn that feels good to say, _Quinn thought – Quinn again linked her hands at the small of Rachel's back and stared down at the beautiful girl. She kissed her on the lips gently and moved one hand to cup the side of Rachel's face.

"Rach, you are so beautiful." Quinn murmured, kissing her once more.

Rachel took her arms and wound them around Quinn's neck, fingers playing with the blonde's hair.

"Not really. You're the beautiful one. And I'm just really lucky now that I get to date you."

"You are beautiful. And I'm lucky too. You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to be able to do this," she said as she kissed her softly, deepening the kiss into something that was passionate and gentle. It showed, without words, how much they both cared about each other, and how committed they both were to this relationship already.

Rachel broke the kiss first, and took Quinn's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. They both quickly changed into their pajamas and fell onto the bed, curling up to face each other. Quinn was stroking Rachel's cheek while Rachel softly drummed her fingers on Quinn's hip. She tried to move her hand lower, to between Quinn's legs, but a hand encircled her wrist, stopping her, and Rachel looked hurt.

"Oh no Rachel no no it's not that I just want to wait so the first time we won't have to worry about disturbing your dads so it'll be special. Trust me, when I'm having my fun with you, you won't want anyone walking in." Quinn said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh. Okay." Rachel understood, her hand returning to Quinn's hip, now rubbing the soft skin in-between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her shorts.

They sat there in silence, content in just _being_ near each other, until Rachel started to become sleepy, which Quinn found incredibly adorable.

"One more thing, and then we can sleep." Quinn whispered.

"What?" Rachel asked, sounding as sleepy as she looked.

"You're totally adorable when you're sleepy."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. Sleep now?"

Quinn chuckled. "Yes, sleepyhead. Goodnight." Quinn said for one last kiss for the night.

"Nighty night." Rachel whispered back, turning onto her right side to burrow into Quinn, Quinn's left arm wrapping around the smaller girl.

Quinn buried her face into the soft brown hair, a satisfied sigh leaving her at the feel of holding Rachel in her arms, soft and warm and just the perfect fit. Quinn thought there was nothing more perfect than how she felt cuddled behind Rachel, the brunette slipping peacefully into sleep while in her arms. Just the two of them together. There was not anything more perfect in Quinn's mind.

* * *

Hope you liked! :)

And P.S. I just noticed, in Chapter 3, they seem to like magically appear from the bathroom into Rachel's room. There was supposed to be a part of them going into Rachel's room. I apologize for confusion over that if it caused any.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Tonight's episdoe= intense. And finally, an update for this story! I feel accomplished lol. Written quickly, loosely edited, don't own, I apologize for mistakes.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, curled on her right side while Quinn's left arm was wrapped around her waist. The blonde's face was pressed up against her neck, and Rachel could feel her warm breath on her neck. She loved the feeling of being held by Quinn, and she snuggled back into the embrace, sighing in contentment.

She didn't know exactly how she had gotten lucky enough to finally explore her romantic relationship with Quinn. She had wanted it for a while, but she hadn't known how Quinn would react if she had confessed her feelings to the blonde. She figured a good step in the direction of telling Quinn was to tell her she liked girls.

When Quinn hadn't immediately said something when Rachel told her, she was terrified of Quinn somehow rejecting her as a friend. She didn't know why she thought that, considering how Santana and Brittany were together and Quinn was perfectly okay with that. Her only rational was that she was nervous and wasn't thinking clearly.

Then the moment when they locked eyes after Rachel told her, she knew she saw something in Quinn's eyes. But when Quinn ran into the bathroom, Rachel was disappointed, to say the least. But she knew she had to follow Quinn, to at least see why she had run off. When she ran into her in the shower, it was…wow.

She felt a small wave of heat rushing towards her core as she thought of Quinn…underneath the shower spray, water running down her, one hand between her legs….

Rachel moaned, and thought she had woken up the girl behind her. She figured she hadn't, until Rachel felt soft lips on the back of her neck.

"Mmmm good morning baby, what has you moaning so early in the morning?" Quinn husked as she kept trailing kisses down the smooth skin.

"Just thinking about…you in the shower l-last - _oh._" Rachel squeaked as Quinn found the spot behind Rachel's ear that made her speechless.

Rachel turned herself onto her other side so she could face the blonde. Quinn looked so beautiful, her hair adorably mussed up, the sleepy look still in her eyes. Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss onto her lips, pulling back slightly before kissing her again, deepening it quickly.

Quinn moaned as Rachel moved closer, not breaking the kiss. A tan hand wound its way through blonde tresses, tugging slightly to bring her even closer.

After several minutes of languid kissing, Rachel moved to straddle the blonde's hips, the hand still in her hair while the other began to rub circles on the soft skin of her left hip.

Rachel could feel the heat of the other girl's core pushing into her own through their clothing, and there was nothing more that she wanted right now than to take the other girl right then and there. But she knew they wouldn't have time, considering they were leaving soon to go out to breakfast with Judy, who had invited them and her fathers last night.

Rachel broke the kiss, and felt Quinn whimper from the loss. Rachel shushed her lightly with a kiss to her nose and moved off of her.

"Nooooo." Quinn whined adorably, her lower lip sticking out slightly. Rachel thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"I know baby, trust me, I'd love to keep going. But remember, you, Dad, Daddy and I are going out to breakfast with your mom. We gotta get ready to go because we have to leave in-" Rachel checked the time. "A hour."

Quinn whined again. "Can't we just say you aren't feeling good and we can stay here, together?" She said as she ran her hand up the brunette's side.

"Quinn, we have to go, we promised. But I have something that'll make it worth your while." Rachel said mischievously.

"And what would that be?"

"My dads are going to some type of festival in Columbus, and they're staying the night there. We'll have the house to ourselves tonight. But the only way anything will happen is to go to breakfast." Rachel said with a wink.

She'd never seen Quinn move as fast, even when Coach Sylvester was on the warpath.

Rachel stood up with the other girl, and went to hug her. "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn rested her hands on the small of the other girl's back. "Of course baby, what?"

"Are you wanting to tell your mom about everything today, or wanting to wait?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment before a small smile graced her face. "I want to tell her. I'm proud to call you my girlfriend now and I want us to be open."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or anythi-" Quinn cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm positive Rach. Now let's get ready to go. Maybe I can join you in the shower?" Quinn asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Rachel just laughed and smacked her lightly on the arm. "You're lucky you're cute." she said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss her.

"'Tis a gift, my lady." Quinn said, laughing lightly as Rachel swooned a little. She kissed the brunette once more before they moved to start getting ready.

An hour later everyone had piled into the car, and driven to one of the closer vegan restaurants for breakfast. They found Judy, and she hugged everyone, and then they all squeezed into a booth. Rachel made sure to get a seat next to Quinn, and her fathers just gave her a knowing look with a smile, to which she just rolled her eyes playfully at them and took Quinn's hand at the table.

Breakfast was good, and they all decided to go back to the Berry's house for a little while. Quinn decided to ride with her mom on the way back, and Rachel rode back with her dads, missing the blonde already.

Rachel and her dads got home first, and Quinn and Judy arrived about five minutes later. When the two came in, they found the three Berrys in the living room.

"Mom? Can you sit down for a minute?" Quinn asked.

Judy did, looking at her daughter with a questioning expression. Quinn stood in front of her, and motioned for Rachel to join her.

"Mom…me and Rachel are….we…we're dating." Quinn stammered out, waiting for her mom's reaction.

Judy immediately began to smile. "Finally! I've been waiting for it to happen for months!" She turned to look at the two men. "Okay, who do I owe ten dollars?"

Leroy and James laughed and James raised his hand.

Quinn was confused until she put two and two together. "Mom! You were in on the bet too?"

Judy just kept laughing at Quinn and Rachel's expressions, handing James a ten dollar bill.

Rachel looked over at Quinn, and just rolled her eyes at their parents, and took the blonde's hand into hers, feeling really good about the day.


End file.
